


You and Me Song

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Marriage, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-16
Updated: 2008-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan and Heidi both know what’s going on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me Song

I smile as I pour the wine. You sip coyly, take delicate forkfuls of baked fish. We both know all the steps in this little dance: flirting over dinner, chemistry and courtesy in perfectly rehearsed coordination, the moves so formulaic we might as well stay home.

 

During dinner my phone goes off three times. I steal a look at caller ID and don’t answer.

 

“Who was that?” you ask innocently.

 

“Just work,” I say with a smile.

 

You smile back, and you don’t ask me to turn my phone off. You know that if work really does call, I’ll answer. You know I’m avoiding Peter.

 

When we get home, you chat with the sitter for a moment. Monty didn’t eat his peas. Simon had gotten to bed late. I walk the sitter outside, put her in a cab. I linger on the street for a moment, debating whether to listen to the messages Peter has left. I go back inside.

 

You’ve lit candles in the bedroom. I smile to show you I appreciate the effort. You’ve always been better at trying to make this work. I turn on Joni Mitchell. See, I’m making an effort too.

 

We dance, one of my hands on your hip, the other twined in yours. Your lips are soft under mine, inviting, familiar. You’re everything I should want.

 

My phone goes off again. It’s too late for work to be calling. Without looking, I pull the phone off my belt and toss it on the dresser.

 

I slide your dress off your shoulders. Your skin is smooth, creamy. Everything about you is perfect. I want to need you. I want to, but I don’t. I lay you down on the bed, and I tell you I love you.

 

The phone rings.


End file.
